


pink

by shortcircuit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butch/Femme, Drabble, F/F, He/Him Lesbians, Mention of Daddy Kink, Other, mention of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcircuit/pseuds/shortcircuit
Summary: just a drabble, writing about my butch





	pink

Most of the time our dynamic is the same. Butch is dominant, knows what he wants, and can make me melt so easily with a stern look. He plays the ‘Daddy’ role very well, so caring and kind for his Kitten. He makes sure I feel good, knowing that he’s gonna be the one to fill me up until I come for him, over and over. Cuddle me after while we both come down together.

However. 

Sometimes I’m dominant as well. 

And today was absolutely one of those days. I wanted to hold him down and make him come undone underneath my mouth. I wanted him to feel pleasure and only pleasure at my hands. I wanted to grab him by the hips and make him understand that he is mine. Mine to kiss, to mark, and to love on. An instinct came over me to protect him, make him understand that he is safe with me. Safe to be free how he needs, to be free to feel pleasure, free to tell me what he wants, especially if that’s for me to be the one in control this time. 

Because I will. I will gladly take control and give it back to him in bits and pieces. Make him work for an orgasm, to be teased under my mouth and hands, so that we may afterglow together, all wrapped up in one another. Content together.


End file.
